During manufacture of assemblies, it is often necessary to seal portions of associated fasteners and/or joints between various surfaces. Seals are commonly tested to ensure adequate seal adhesion. Known methods of testing adhesion of seals to surfaces include a subjective component and may therefore yield inconsistent results not only between different operators, but also from one operation to another.